


Beasts and their hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Demon!AU, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, interspecies-sex, no canon-names, spirit world!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a world beside ours and it is ruled by the Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beasts and their hearts

**Author's Note:**

> this is super-fucking weird and somewhat inspired by Yami no Matsuei's Gensoukai and Japanese mythology in general (because I love demon!AUs and I haven't seen one yet in this fandom) so bear with me. also not fullblown interspecies sex lol, just someone who has scales instead of skin from the waist down and dragon parts instead of a cock. (the cock still exists lol and yes i have thought too much about this). So here, have BB the great dragon king and Ocelot the ruler of Purgatory.

Unknown to nearly all mortals, their dimension, their world is connected to another. This one is known simply as the Spirit World or many other names, depending on each nation. It is divided into four, each one ruled by a Great Spirit that humans would call demons in the old times and each of those Spirits answer to the greatest of them all- The Dragon Of Fear And Fire, The Snake of The Shadows, the one who is both a great snake and a man, his human form a tall and strong man with pitch black scales covering most of his limbs, jagged scar over his empty right socket, his snake form large and imposing, his breath more fiery than any human fire. His long horns stay, no matter the form. He is a fearsome beast, both a tyrant and a demon, but he is the only one keeping the peace. The Snake is also the one in alliance with the one ruling over Purgatory, the land between life and death where the fallen humans reside before moving forward, The Cat of Silver. Some might even call them gods and perhaps that’s what they are, some uninterested in the mortal plane, some so interested that they have decided to spend all of their eternity in it.

No one knows how long the alliance between the Cat and the Snake has lasted but it works and it lasts. The Cat of Silver is a sly one, the only one who has ever dared to approach The Snake with the question of; ”Why do you take on such a human form, Oh Ruler of All?” and with a reveal of sly cat teeth, the silvery tail whisking back and forth. The Snake had, of course, punished him for such a question but it had had no effect for the Cat exists between life and death, has existed before time and will exist after time is no more.

”It is amusing to me,” The Snake had answered and had blinked no eye when the Cat had followed suit, his large silvery form slithering into long limbs and silvery hair, red gloves marking the red of his paws- always stained with the blood of the fallen.

”Why do you take on such a form, O Hades, O Death?” The Snake had asked and had mocked, the s of his sentence coming out slithery, the brown of his hair vanishing into the pitch blackness of the scales on his back. Of course he knows the answer. The Cat had laughed with his odd human face.

”Humans are interesting. Always, always interesting,” he had said and then he had shifted and had been a snake, a great snake of pitch black darkness and The Snake had hissed.

”I know, I know,” had the Cat said and had shifted into a female form of short silvery hair and flowing clothes made out of the wails of lesser spirits. The Snake had hissed again, but less angry this time. He hadn’t answered the Cat’s question. Why indeed?

*

The land is divided into four, the East ruled by The Snake of Ice and the West ruled by the Snake of Fire, brothers eternally caught in a dispute. The North is ruled by She Who Whispers Secrets, the lady who is nothing and no one and everything and everyone, her lands are only open to those who hear one of her secrets whispered into their ears at the right time and the right place. No one, not even the Great Snake himself, knows why She has settled into a female form, walks her halls with bare feet and only clothes herself in her words and shadows. Lastly, the South is ruled by Earth Bird who is stuck into a half-form because of a war centuries ago. He is a lonely sight, no longer able to hold onto his great original form except for his wings, having lost two of his humane limbs and his eyes, now hidden behind a black blindfold, his blond hair slicked back and always kept short. He doesn’t deserve long hair anymore, a pariah leader of his land that he is.

”This world will be fine without you, why not take a rest for a few centuries?” The Cat asks, a grin stretching onto the eerie cat-face, eyes huge and glowing like spirit lamps in the darkness of The Snake’s halls.

”You know why,” The Snake says, raises a scaly hand onto the right side of his face where the scar runs. He remembers it, it has been centuries since the incident that made him one-eyed but he remembers it. The scar remains, no matter his form for it was made by a spirit blade wielded by a human warrior no less, one who was both man and machine and held the name of thunder in his heart. The Snake had given him a good death for that, still able to recognize honour of such scale. The man part machine had instead been taken to the Eastern Snake’s halls and for all the Great Snake knows, he is still there. The Great Snake knows not for the thunder-hearted man poses no threat anymore to the Spirit World, not able to return to the mortal plane and raise an army that destroyed the Man in the South and made his lands barren and fueled the rage between the twin Snakes.

”Those foolish children of mine will raise another war without me,” The Snake continues. The Cat’s large paws make no sound as they approach the Snake’s throne and settle in front of it, lean that large head down to make an odd purring sound.

”And you will punish them for that again,” The Cat’s voice echoes around the room, him staring up at the Snake’s human face with unblinking, unnerving eyes.

”Yes, such is the order of things,” says the Snake. He rubs his scaly fingers together, always imagining them stained in blood. He hadn’t become the Ruler of the Spirit World with ease, he had clawed his way to the throne and destroyed the kingdoms to build a new one. He had gotten rid of the weak and raised the warriors to be his leaders. Perhaps once the Snake had been a human man indeed, the name Jack still ringing in his ears when he awakens from his slumber, a woman’s voice calling for him so far back it’s nothing but a distant myth. The Snake scratches the Cat behind one large, fluffy ear and feels a bang of something. It is not regret for the Snake knows no regrets, it is a greater thing a mortal will ever know.

”Yes,” the Cat agrees. The Cat knows all about death and what he knows about life has been heard through the wails of dead and dying mortals. He shifts into his favourite form, this long-limbed silver-haired human man with fingers red as blood and clothed in nothing but air. Lips stretching into a grin as he rubs such a finger under The Snake’s navel, the part where a human male ends and where a snake begins. The Snake hisses but leans back, allowing it. His children were not born like mortal children are born, the twin Snakes were brought to this lifeless life and deathless death by anger and stealth and yet the Great Snake had learnt to love them as his own. The Cat looks up, his finger sliding downwards to where a human’s genitals would be.

”No, no, don’t shift. This is good,” The Cat says, eyes wide and once again glowing with that eerie glow. The Snake’s forked tongue flickers of his lips as the Cat continues rubbing and then grinning as the folds he knows to be there open so that the Cat can pull out the Snake’s member. It is not scaly like the rest of him from the waist down, but pale pink and throbbing instantly with thunderous desire, thick like it was itching to be buried inside a willing partner.

”I’ve heard and seen a lot of things, yet this-” The Cat starts and licks with a rough tongue. The Snake’s tongue flickers out again, like in response.

”This is quite something. You have never agreed to this before, always saying it is your own business and that couplings like such are for mortals. Yet you still have this.” The Snake doesn’t answer, reaches out a clawed, scaly hand instead to grab a fistful of blond hair. The Cat gives another lick, rather admiring the thickness of the shaft. His tail- that he tends to keep no matter what form he takes- swishes lazily from side to side, clear sign of how pleased he is.

”I could create illusions of you, I could read and experience such things when in my own lands but this-” The Cat continues, the corners of his eyes crinkling with amusement as the Snake hisses and forcibly pushes his head down. The Cat would like to say many things, compare them to mortal lovers on the plane beside theirs, compare this to the most true love to exist and maybe just say the Great Snake has an exquisite scent.

”You behave like a mortal,” The Snake says yet his hand refuses to move, his own scarred lips open in a growl. ”Always in search of pleasure. Would you not find it greater that I shift fully into a human being as well since you are so enarmoured with such?” His only eye is piercing blue, the iris nothing but a black slit. The Cat chuckles and lets the Snake’s member flop out of his mouth, wrapping his fingers around it.

”No, this is better. You are so magnificent as a dragon, O Ruler of All,” The Cat grins, his teeth sharp and his tongue rough, the mockery in his voice enough to send a growl through The Snake’s lips but the Cat has a firm grip and his mouth is hot so he lets it slide. ”And so magnificent as a man so it is nothing but all the more arousing for me to see such a sight where both are combined. And you would not deny The Cat of Silver these things, hmmm?” The Snake reveals his teeth, eager to let them grow into their full size and press the Cat down, but perhaps he will humour this being for longer. After all, the Cat is older than any of them, both the Devil and the God, a spirit who revels in all the chaos of existence yet only takes part in it when it interests him.

”I would. But you may continue.” The Cat’s hand is already moving up and down, lips wrapping around the tip. ”Don’t try to lure Earth Bird to your wailing spirits again, kitten,” The Snake then says, his hand hard and unforgiving as it presses tighter against the Cat’s neck, keeping his mouth there. ”He is of no concern to you and answers only to me. You have no power in my lands.” The Cat continues, sucks deep and good like any common human man, eyes now blue and slitted and gazing up with such horrible laughter. The Snake hisses, but says nothing, enjoying a feeling he has almost forgotten during his long years of deathless death and dreamless living.

”No, no more. To my lap,” He orders soon enough when the Cat’s eyes have gone closed and he has curled his fingers around scaly thighs. The Cat separates his mouth from the Snake’s long member with a pleased sigh and does as his told, climbs up and minds not that the scales rub irritatingly against his bare skin.

”You are a being of odd tastes, kitten,” The Snake snarls but leans forward to lick a sliver of sweat from The Cat’s temple.

”And you are an arrogant world-destroyer to call me such,” The Cat says and wraps his fingers around the Snake’s throat. His eyes glow with that horrible blue light. His mouth opens to reveal two rows of sharp teeth. The Cat rolls his hips, every inch of him as human as they come but even in such a form he cannot hide his true power. The Snake sighs, breath hitching as the Cat’s grip tightens.

”Let me bury myself inside you, I have never-” The Snake coughs, his own claws digging against The Cat’s skin, drawing red blood, touching the bare bottom. His member twitches, stuck against that bottom but still not able to slide in. ”Had the priviledge to fuck a being like yourself,” The Snake has a sliver of drool running down his jaw, disappearing into the beard he likes to keep in this form. The Cat leans forward and licks his mouth, they kiss like no human beings would ever kiss and separate with blood on their lips.

”Such crude language. Have you been spending time watching humans instead of your children? They have created havoc and threatened that She-Shadow’s lair again,” The Cat whispers and finally loosens his grip, two of his fingers instead slipping inside that scarred, rough mouth. The Snake licks them, wraps his forked tongue around them and they come out wet.

”She can take care of herself. It is the Bird I think of,” The Snake snarls and draws bloody welts on the Cat’s back as the Cat reaches to push the wet fingers inside his very human entrance. The Snake bites hard on the bare, pale shoulder, licks that open, panting mouth and nuzzles the silvery hair.

”All of us think of humans as lesser but here we are, engaging in the very act that keeps the humankind going,” The Cat laughs a breathy laughter as he positions himself better on the Snake’s lap, letting that thick, throbbing member push inside his entrance.

”They are lesser than us,” The Great Snake growls and his teeth strike down again, The Cat letting out a whimper. His pale, bare skin is flushed all over, his teeth gnawing on his already bloodied lip. The Snake’s great member goes deeper and deeper and there, it’s all the way inside, red hot and pulsing. Blood runs down The Cat’s back and he’s making whiny noises, that wide cat-grin stretching into a painful grimace.

”Yet perhaps-” The Snake murmurs and keeps the Cat tight against himself, only letting him go up and down with permission. ”They have good ideas sometime,” The Snake’s thin, unhappy lips flash a grin in the memory of the machine man as he starts a proper rhythm, even when he doesn’t really need to, his member embedded deep enough to cause both pleasure and pain. The Cat moans, not acting or mimicking the lives of the spirits in his realm but out of genuine feelings for this body is a human’s body. They don’t kiss again, The Cat throws his head back and makes such noises at the high ceiling that the Snake bites down harder, moves his scaly hips harder. Good, good, The Cat whines and keeps on grinning a Cheshire grin no matter the blood and semen down his chin, the Snake’s nails digging into the bare flesh of his back and bottom.

”I can see it, you know,” The Cat whispers breathlessly and licks the base of one of Snake’s horns. The Snake shivers, his pulsing climax leaving him momentarily stunned.

”That you claim such things about mortals yet you do hold their most noble deeds to a high regard. You have taken the Bird of the South to your bed and bedded him like you were both mortal men, I can see that. You have taken our Lady of Shadows to your bed and bedded her like she were a mortal woman. You have done such many, many times. We cannot separate ourselves from the mortals and they cannot separate themselves from us,” The Cat continues whispering, his voice husky and barely audible but his words ring true. The Snake’s arms around him tighten, his claws reach to where they are connected. He scratches and the Cat moans, his own member stuck between them and having already climaxed to The Snake’s hardened abs.

”And what if I had? You have no power-”

”In your lands, blah blah,” The Cat continues and when the next kiss comes, the Snake ignores is need to punish for such an interruption.

”Would you rather I go to war with the mortal world again? Or destroy my children before they destroy all of us?” The Snake asks then when their lips separate, the Cat’s eerie eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

”You cannot separate violence from yourself, O Great and Terrible Dragon Father,” The Cat says, this mischievous lunatic forever stuck in between life and death, now a shivering young man on the lap of a beast, the beast’s quivering shaft still deep inside.

”Nor can you separate pleasure. Those are one and the same to you, after all,” The Cat says and laughs as he gets up, leaving the Snake to such a state and himself shifting back into his original form; the large silvery cat. The Snake doesn’t bother to move for a very long time, too pleased, too wondrous. Blood is stuck to his claws. He raises one to his lips and gives it a lick. It tastes like iron.


End file.
